


When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Michelangelo (TMNT), F/M, Fluff, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Imagines, Michelangelo is a delicate flower, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Short One Shot, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, reference to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: Mikey is so DONE with being the family's screw up! So, he decides to run away from home!What happens when Mikey run's into a new friend?
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

Mikey, the youngest of the four mutant turtles, sneaked away to his room with a pout and a very heavy heart. He just doesn't get it! Whenever he tried to help his brothers out, everything always got messed up. All he wanted to do was help with the mission, but he just made everything worse, and of course his brothers would never let him forget it.

Mikey flopped onto his bed with a whimper, _"why do I always mess things up?"_

Meanwhile in the living room, Donnie and Leo were busy trying to calm their short fused brother down.

_"Raph, will you calm down? Mikey didn't mean it."_

_"Can it, Leo. Mikey's always screwing up. We can't just let things continue this way,"_ he fumed.

 _"Mikey doesn't mean to mess up, he's just... Mikey_." The brothers didn't realize this, but their bickering echoed all the way through the lair and into their younger brother's room. Mikey whimpered at their arguing.

 _"Just me? Is that all I'm good for, messing up and junk?"_ Mikey buried his head in his pillow and began to sob silently.

~~~

Everyone in the lair was fast asleep, all but one, Michelangelo. There was no way he was going to let himself be a burden to his brothers any longer. In fact, he thought that his brothers would be better off without him. Master Splinter would never let the youngest of the four brothers skip out on patrol, so the only other option was for him to run away. This may have been an obviously childish decision, but Michelangelo was the baby of the family after all.

Mikey packed a duffel bag full of all of his favorite comics, his pillow, his skateboard, and even some left over pizza slices that he found under his bed. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and tucked his nun-chucks and his T-Phone into his belt. The youngest turtle needed to make one last stop before he ran away forever. He quietly tip-toed down to the kitchen, with his overflowing bag in hand, and made his way over to the freezer to say goodbye to his loyal friend. Ice cream Kitty.

He slowly opened the freezer door, and he was immediately greeted with a sleepy meow. Mikey smiled at that. Ice cream Kitty was so cute when she was sleeping. Mikey gently stroked his frozen dessert friend, and began to whisper to her as she perked up from his touch.

"I have to go away for a little while," Mikey said sadly. The cat seemed to sense his distress, and began to move closer to Mikey's face and started to lap his nose. Mikey chuckled lightly. _"I'm going to miss you, Ice cream Kitty. Be a good girl and don't hiss at Raph when I'm gone."_ The cat purred in agreement. Mikey smiled and gave the cat one last pat before closing the freezer door with sigh, then he turned around and began making his way out of the lair.

 _"This is for the best,"_ he sighed to himself. He walked further and further away from the lair, until he was no longer in sight of the turnstiles.

~~~

Jumping from roof top to roof top, with a heavy duffel bag over your shoulder was no small feat. The orange clad turtle stopped every few blocks to readjust his bag over his shoulder. Maybe he should have packed lighter? Mikey was scoring the area, trying to find somewhere safe to stay. The freckled turtle hummed to himself lightly before coming up with a solution. The comic book store, he could stay at the comic book store! Mikey grinned to himself in triumph. See? He didn't need Donnie to come up with an idea! If only his brothers could see him now, they'd surely be shocked and impressed all the same.

As Mikey was about to jump onto the roof of the comic book shop, he noticed that there was a figure standing close to the front ledge of the roof. He was very confused; who would be up at this time, even his brothers were fast asleep. The curious turtle decided to get a closer look, so he jumped onto the roof of the comic shop. He quickly hid beside the little shed like structure that led into the comic shop from the roof top. Most of the buildings in New York had some sort of entrance to the roof tops, whether that was from the fire escape, an elevator, or from an internal staircase that led to the roof. It made things quite difficult for the turtles, because they always had to be sure that nobody would burst in on them while they were scoping out the area.

Mikey peaked out from behind the roof top entrance, and tried to get a glimpse of the figure. It looked like a normal human. A girl he noted, now that he was able to focus more on the figure. What was a girl doing on the roof top of a comic book shop, especially in the middle of the night? Mikey moved closer from his position to get a better look. The girl had wavy blonde hair that reached down to her lower back, and she was wearing a dark colored T-shirt and black skinny jeans. She must be cold, because her arms were crossed in front of her chest, tightly. Mikey took another step forward. The girl seemed to be looking down at the sidewalk, maybe she's thinking about something. _"What could she possibly be thinking about,"_ Mikey thought to himself, but that's when it hit him. The young turtle didn't know what he was thinking, but he just couldn't help himself, it just happened.

 _"Wait!"_ He busted out suddenly. The girl that was standing nearly a few feet away suddenly gasped and turned around, but she lost her footing and began to fall backwards over the edge. She didn't even have time to react, before Michelangelo lunged forward and gripped the girl by the wrists and pulled her into his chest in a protective embrace.

It felt as if it had been hours, but the incident only occurred in seconds. The young turtle was breathing hard, as was the girl that was now buried into his chest. Her small hands were pressed up against his plastron. His own arms encircled the girl tightly, without any thought of release. Thinking the silence would last forever, the girl finally began to speak up.

 _"Umm, you can let go of me now,"_ she said in a soft, but hesitant tone. Mikey relinquished his grip without as much as a second thought.

 _"Oh, right, sorry,"_ he mumbled. The girl stepped back, and took one look at him before flashing him a gentle smile. He raised an eye ridge in confusion. _"Why didn't she scream? She just smiled at me,"_ he questioned in utter confusion. She seemed to sense his confusion, but she didn't note on it.

 _"Thanks,"_ she said.

 _"No problem, dudette,"_ Mikey said timidly, as he kicked the imaginary dirt on the ground. She just smiled at his timidness.

 _"My name is Alex,"_ she said. _"What's yours?"_

 _"Mikey,"_ he said with a freckled grin, but he instantly looked down in shame.

 _"What's wrong, Mikey,"_ Alex asked him, concern lacing her words.

 _"Well, it's just that,"_ he hesitated. _"I'm not really supposed to talk to humans, or even be seen by them."_

 _"Oh,"_ she said with understanding. _"Well, I won't tell!"_ Mikey looked up at her with another boyish grin.

 _"Thanks, dudette!"_ She chuckled at his enthusiasm. His expression seemed to darken as he spoke again, _"what were you doing over by the ledge?"_ She seemed taken aback, but answered him anyway.

_"I was just thinking, I always come up here to think."_

_"Just thinking?"_ He pressed, still unsure of her answer.

 _"Just thinking."_ She concurred. _"You just startled me, that's all."_ She said with a sheepish grin. Mikey scratched the back of his head with a hint of embarrassment painting his cheeks as he muttered an _"oops."_ She chuckled, _"don't worry about it; you did save me after all."_

 _"Yeah, but you wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for me,"_ he looked to the ground once more. Alex looked at him with a hint of pity, but quickly decided to change the subject.

 _"So what are you doing out here, Mikey?"_ Mikey's lip began to tremble.

 _"I ran away,"_ he said with a slight crack in his voice. The way he said that tugged at Alex's heart. Mikey, her savior was truly upset and she wanted nothing more than to help him. There was something about him that made her feel that she needed to comfort him.

 _"Hey, hey,"_ she said in a soothing tone as she began to rub his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. _"Do you want to come downstairs and talk about it?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Mikey said with a sniffle and wet eyes. She gave him a comforting smile before hooking her arm around his, and began to lead him inside. Mikey held his bag close, and allowed Alex to lead him into the comic shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad on 01/01/16 under SweeetDreamz  
> ***Edited 09/03/20***
> 
> When I originally posted this in 2016, this was supposed to be the opening chapter to a series.   
> Just never got around to it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> What do y'all think?


End file.
